Suits
by AinaMcLane
Summary: buying new suits for Martin...this is a slash fic


Suits

Danny shook his head.

Again.

Martin signed. He was tired from yesterdays work and their long night.

"Why don't you go around and give me what you like?", Martin asked suddenly and whished he asked it sooner.

"Where's the fun there? C'mon Fitzy, you know this brown looks ugly but it's kind of cute that it's probably two and a half sizes too big.", Danny replied and smiled. He stepped to a row of new suits and grinned at the lady helping Martin all along.

"If he likes the brown.", the lady smiled and added: "I like it."

"Ma'am, if you would see him every day in this job you wouldn't think so.", and Danny grinned as he saw Martin's famous eye-roll.

"What kind of job? Maybe we find something more suitable.", the lady smiled and moved to the same row where Danny was standing.

"FBI.", Danny answered and wished for a second he could join Martin behind the curtain and strip him off.

"Definitely not brown. A dark blue maybe or grey.", the lady suggested.

"Exactly what I had in mind. Or black.", and Danny tried to push the image of Martin's last black suit out of his mind. He still saw it on the floor with all the other clothes.

"Black is uncreative. Does he need ties and shirts as well?"

"No.", Martin answered from behind the curtain.

"Oh yes, he does. Hey Harvard, if you're going to pay a fortune for these suits you'll at least buy nice once. Comprehende?", Danny asked and took one dark blue suit and gave it behind the curtain.

"I'll never go with you again.", Martin answered and took the suit.

"I don't think so Marty.", Danny answered and grinned his usual grin.

"Next time I'll take Sam."

"Don't you dare! Take Viv or Jack, But Sam…", Danny was furious.

"Yeah, it's as much fun with Jack.", and Danny could see Martin's eye-roll.

"Can I see you now?", Danny asked and tried not to laugh too hard as he saw Martin in this to big dark blue suit: "You look smaller."

"Shut up Taylor.", Martin answered and looked at the lady: "Do you have it smaller?"

"Sure.", and she looked through a few: "Here you go."

"Thanks.", and Martin disappeared again.

"And I'm looking for your shirts and ties.", and Danny went to the next row of clothes.

"You two work together, huh?", the lady asked a rhetorical question.

"Since two years. And I promise you, he's wearing the ugliest stuff you've ever seen.", and Danny ducked his head as Martin's "Fuck you Taylor" appeared.

The lady chuckled and looked at Danny's choice of shirts. White, light pink, wine-red and light blue. The ties were black, bright red and blue.

"Even the light pink one goes with a grey suit.", the lady nodded.

"Yeah, and I love the blue that brings out his eyes. You don't know how important that is.", and in his thoughts Danny added _to me_.

"Okay, do you like this suit?", Martin asked and stepped out.

In Danny's eyes flashed something called arousal.

Martin stepped back: "Uh-huh, looks like. Danny, under these circumstances I can't wear it."

"Take it or you can walk home.", and Danny grinned an evil smile.

"Let me try the grey one as well.", and Martin disappeared again.

"You know each other well. Without talking.", the lady smiled.

"It's necessary as partners.", Danny nodded and he could see Martin blush behind that curtain.

As Martin stepped out again all Danny could was reaching out and touching the fabric.

"That's a good one. You don't buy it and you'll walk home. Without money.", and Danny knew the trip took about two hours by feet.

"I got it Danny.", Martin nodded and shook his head and disappeared a last time.

"He's a handsome guy, isn't he?", she asked.

"Yeah, he is.", Danny nodded and gave the lady all the stuff they wanted to buy.

"The next time we're coming keep him away from selecting his own stuff. It takes ages.", and Danny whispered.

"I'll remember that."

"Danny, I heard it. You'll pay.", and Martin was back in his normal clothes.

"You couldn't leave the suit on, couldn't you?", Danny asked and sounded sad.

"Sorry. You'll see me on Monday, or at home.", Martin answered with a smile and his eyes were sparkling.

"I can't pay Martin, I have no…", Danny started.

"What, you don't have to pay your rent and you can't buy me a simple suit? You're a low-budget-agent.", and Martin chuckled.

"Sorry to remember you but I pay half of ours, and sorry to remember you but we have the same income.", but Danny smiled and already paid it.

"I'll buy you a new suit next time.", and Martin patted Danny's shoulders.

"Yeah, but I hope I have to buy a new one for another reason. I don't want to sit in a car with someone's blood on me."

"Thanks for remembering me. I'll buy it for you when I rip it."

And they said goodbye to the lady and left.

Danny was still half-hard after all.

On Monday as Martin entered the office first –Danny sopped by to buy coffee- Sam raised her eyebrow and even Vivian saw his new clothes.

"Hey Martin, nice clothes.", Vivian said and noticed his blue suit with the light pink shirt and the red tie. The colours were perfect in balance.

"Thanks.", Martin said and sat down.

"Hey you have to thank me. I picked it.", Danny grinned.

"Yeah, and you paid it.", Martin smiled.

"How come?", Vivian asked.

"Oh, I thought I have owned better than these ugly clothes all day."

Danny got a soft punch into his ribs.

"Thanks love.", Danny thanked and realised far too late what he just said.

"You're welcome, Taylor.", and Martin leant in Danny's personal space.

"You don't dare that.", Danny teased.

But Danny must know different. Martin really dared to kiss him.

Fin


End file.
